headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda: Decay of the Angel
"Decay of the Angel" is the fourth episode of season five of the science fiction television series Andromeda and the 92nd episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Jorge Montesi with a script written by Ashley Edward Miller and Zack Stentz. It first aired in the United States on October 15th, 2004 on the Sci-Fi Channel. In this episode, Doyle begins having dreams showing memories of life on onboard the Andromeda Ascendant even though she has never been a part of her crew. Meanwhile, Captain Hunt, Rhade and Beka Valentine check out a slipstream event taking place near the Seefra system. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is production code number 504. * This episode first aired in Canada on Mystery on April 1st, 2005. * This episode first aired in the United Kingdom on Sci-Fi on June 22nd, 2005. * This episode first aired in Australia on FOX 8 on July 22nd, 2006. * Executive producer Majel Barrett is credited as Majel Roddenberry in this episode. * Executive producer Robert Engels is credited as Bob Engels in this episode. * Actress Laura Bertram is credited in this episode, but her character, Trance Gemini, does not make an appearance. * This is the fourteenth episode of Andromeda directed by Jorge Montesi. He directs twenty-one episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Weight (Part 2)". His next episode is "When Goes Around...". * This is the nineteenth episode of the series co-written by Ashley Edward Miller. He works on twenty episodes of the series in total as a writer. He previously co-wrote "Day of Judgment, Day of Wrath". His next episode is "Through a Glass, Darkly". * This is the twenty-third episode of the series co-written by Zack Stentz. He works on twenty-four episodes of the series as a writer. He previously co-wrote "The Torment, the Release". His next episode is "Through a Glass, Darkly". * This episode is primarily a Doyle-centric episode. This is her second appearance. She appeared last in "Phear Phactor Phenom". Allusions * Dylan Hunt shows Beka Valentine a secret panel containing a lock of long hair and a broad sword. When they look at him quizzically, he replies, "It's a long story". This is likely a reference to actor Kevin Sorbo's time on the TV series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys where he played the famous Greek hero, Hercules. Bloopers * Quotes * Seamus Harper: Now, that pain you're about to feel will be the tesseracter disassembling you atom by atom. I know what you're thinking - why is it that bad things always happen to bad people? Well, they don't. I happen. Specifically, I hack in, and you are locked out, maestro. .... * Telemachus Rhade: Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, sometimes you can pit your will against a hostile universe, and the universe wins. Eventually, you should understand that. * Dylan Hunt: Rhade, how could I possibly understand that? It's never happened. * Telemachus Rhade: Well, what about the time... .... * Dylan Hunt: Battle stations. * Telemachus Rhade: Battle stations? We're being towed. * Dylan Hunt: I know. It's just... habit. Damn it! .... * Telemachus Rhade: Depression is a survival strategy. Without it, we'd keep doing the same, useless things, over and over and over again. It's Nature's way of saying that what you're doing is futile, and it's time to let go. Got it?! * Dylan Hunt: Depression is Nature's way of weeding out the weak and the useless, Rhade. Which one are you? .... * Dylan Hunt: Feels like old times. * Telemachus Rhade: Sure. If you ignore the fact that the ship's Andromeda a giant paper weight which is being towed by the Maru, then, yes, I suppose it does. * Dylan Hunt: You know, there is objectivity, Rhade, and then there's raining on my parade. Learn the difference! .... * Doyle: I remember it made me happy to be here. With you. On the other hand--Andromeda, Rommie, Doyle...I don't even know what to call myself. * Dylan Hunt: I'll tell you what. Why don't I just call you... friend. Opening quotation Home Video * "Phear Phactor Phenom" has been made available on the following DVD collections: :* Andromeda: Slipstream Collection :* Andromeda: The Complete Boxset :* Andromeda: The Complete Fifth Season :* Andromeda: Season 5 Collection :* Andromeda: Season 5, Collection 1 See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2004/Episodes Category:October, 2004/Episodes Category:Gregory Calpakis Category:Colin Banner